Ciel Phantomhive
Earl Ciel Phantomhive is the main protagonist of the Kuroshitsuji series. He is the owner of the Funtom Company and the son of Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Dalles, and the head of the Phantomhive noble family and is known as the Queen's Watchdog. He is voiced by Maaya Sakamoto in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Brina Palencia in the English version of the anime. Appearence Ciel is a boy with blue eyes and dark navy blue hair. As the head of the noble Phantomhive family, he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing, and has an extensive and elegant wardrobe. Ciel nearly always wears a black eye patch over his right eye, not because he is missing it, but because that is where the sign of his Faustian Contract with Sebastian Michaelis is hidden. Typically, he wears a black eye patch with a single cord with his day wear. However while in disguise, he adorns a medical-looking, white patch which fastens with two cords. Moreover, Ciel has a brand on the left side of his body on the back from the time he was a slave in the occult. In the anime it is on his chest. Ciel wears two rings. One, which he wears on his left thumb, is an ornate silver piece holding an emerald-cut deep blue stone, a one-of-a-kind family ring that has been passed down through his family for generations. The other is a gold seal, or signet, ring in the form of the family crest, worn on his right hand, and used to stamp the wax seal on documents. The seal was given to him by Angelina Durless after his return, telling him it is the only one left as the other rings were destroyed in the fire. Personality Ciel is a very strict and proud boy, with a general cold outlook on life. As proud as he is, his main goal in life is for those who have betrayed the Phantomhive family to experience the same level of humiliation and suffering he did. He willingly chooses to fulfill his revenge, despite his aunt's insistence that he should pursue a happier life. He is extremely loyal to Queen Victoria and aims to accomplish his given tasks. He is also punctilious on orders as he expects Sebastian Michaelis, his butler, to complete them accordingly. Ciel often finds it entertaining to challenge Sebastian, whether in the areas of strength or skill. Nonetheless, Sebastian and he work together often, and only his butler seems to be aware and knowledgeable of Ciel's schemes and plans, in contrast to the other Phantomhive servants. Ciel is competitive, in which he acknowledges it himself, saying that he would not lose in a competition during Frances Midford and his hunting contest. He was not appeased to have a draw with Frances and insisted for another round until the victor is prominent. Sebastian has noted that Ciel is arrogant and overly confident in his skills to the extent that he has the viewpoint of 'there's no way I can ever lose'. Therefore, there are still some childish traits in Ciel that would need to be corrected by the adult he respects. Gallery Intermission CIel KII.png Intermission Ciel.png Ciel and Sebastian Opening KII.png Sebastian and Ciel KII.png Ciel Contract Op KII.png kuroshitsuzi_trailer_bamensya_.42.jpg Ciel and Sebastian in Party.jpg Lizzy Hugs Ciel KII.png Ciel_Phantomhive.png Ciel laughs.jpg Ciel is Sleeping.jpg Ciel-Phantomhive-ciel-phantomhive-17649932-1024-576.jpg|Young Ciel Ciel (Smile) and Sebastian (Black).jpg 0e50d108c7b0158e97d481b9c19defd9fc5c4aff_hq.jpg|Ciel smile BoM Ciel.png BOTA Ciel and Elizabeth.png BOTA The Phoenix.png tumblr_orhxcuO8yV1tr6wqbo1_1280.png BOTA Little Ciel.png Trivia *Her Japanese Voice Actress, Maaya Sakamoto is best known for voicing as Akito Sohma from Fruits Basket (2019 series), Aigis from Persona 3, Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII, Shiki Ryougi from Kara no Kyoukai, Crona from Soul Eater, Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club and Princess Tomoyo from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. *Her English Voice Actress, Brina Palencia is best known for voicing as Eve, Tearju Lunatique from Black Cat, Tamama from Sgt. Frog, Isuzu Sohma from Fruits Basket (2019 series), Holo from Spice & Wolf series, Ennis Prochainezo from Baccano!, Miharu Rokujo from Nabari no Ou, Rei Ayanami from Rebuild of Evangelion, Ryōko Ōkami from Ōkami-san and her Seven Companions, Kazumi Yoshida from Shakugan no Shana series, Yumi Azusa from Soul Eater, Ibuki Mioda from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School series, Shirayuki from Snow White with the Red Hair, Natsuki Shinohara from Summer Wars, Touka Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul series, Kurumu Kurono from Rosario + Vampire, Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece series, Puar, Chaozu from Dragon Ball Kai, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Yuuko Kinoshita from Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts and Moro from xxxHolic. Category:Orphans Category:Anime Heroes Category:Demons Category:Teenagers Category:Wealthy Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Non-Action Category:Related to Villain Category:Victims Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fallen Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Damsels Category:Pessimists Category:Tricksters Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Male